


Petrificus Totalus

by sra_danvers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Job Fridays Challenge, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape tenía planes para ese viernes. Lástima que la profesión de su pareja y la ineptitud de algunos profesionales se pusieran por medio...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petrificus Totalus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> For Torino's Blow Job Friday

Severus Snape no podía creer la ineptitud de algunos magos. No solo los compañeros aurores que habían fallado a su pareja, dejándole sin protección ante el ataque de tres ladrones. Además el medimago que lo había atendido en urgencias no había levantado el _petrificus totalus_ antes de lanzarle una complicada versión del _episkey_.

En definitiva, entre todos habían dejado a su novio inconsciente e inmóvil durante veinticuatro horas, estropeando los planes que tenía para ese viernes post-vacacional. Magnífico.

Suspiró y se dispuso a estirarse al lado de su pareja. Al menos podría dormir a su lado. Y abrazarle sin tener que fingir que no le gustaba tenerle acurrucado contra él.

Hacía menos de un año que estaban juntos. Al severo ex profesor todavía le costaba de creer. Al principio había supuesto que se trataba de una apuesta, y aún así había decidido aprovechar la ocasión de retozar con ese perfecto cuerpo, fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias. Semanas después tuvo que admitir que el joven parecía sincero en sus afectos, por mucho que pareciera increíble. Lo que empezó como un caliente revolcón en la trastienda de su negocio de venta de pociones, se fue diluyendo paulatinamente en una cómoda relación a la que temía poner nombre. Todavía se sorprendía al verle aparecer viernes tras viernes, aún con su uniforme de auror; esbelto e imponente en su gloriosa juventud. Para buscarle a él.

Sacudió la cabeza, igual de incrédulo como lo había estado el primer día en que Potter se le insinuó. Pero era un hombre que siempre había sabido juzgar basándose en el tiempo y la experiencia, y el hecho era que los compañeros de ese imprudente auror habían sabido a dónde debían llevarle al salir de San Mungo. A _su_ casa.

Sonrió ante la ola de posesividad que eso le había hecho sentir. Ahora podía hacerlo, Harry no le estaba viendo. Ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, yacía sobre su cama sin más protección que la fina bata de hospital. Tembló de anticipación. Nunca lo había tenido así, a su merced. Por supuesto que le había disfrutado en su cama, entregado a él. Pero en aquellos momentos no se permitía admirar su cuerpo como se merecía semejante obra de arte, ya que tenía miedo a que el joven leyera en su rostro lo mucho que le adoraba. Y Severus Snape no era hombre de mostrar sus debilidades.

Decidido a aprovechar la ocasión que el destino le brindaba, desabrochó la bata con un simple gesto de varita. No sentía mala conciencia al hacerlo, no era nada que Harry mismo no le hubiera ofrecido antes, la desnuda visión de su cuerpo.

Aún inerte, era un espectáculo increíble. Puede que el joven no le igualara en altura, pero su complexión compensaba definitivamente esa carencia. Sus hombros eran anchos y bien formados. Su pecho desarrollado y exquisito, masculino y amplio. Cualidades que él siempre había encontrado sumamente tentadoras. Además, cual guinda de ese, su personal pastel, Harry tenía un tupido vello negro caprichosamente repartido por su torso, otra particularidad fetiche del antiguo profesor. La mayoría justo en medio de sus pectorales, para luego aparecer en otro delicioso montón junto más abajo, en su abdomen, como si le mostrara el camino que debía seguir para encontrar su particular nirvana.

Sin darse cuenta, su examen visual se estaba volviendo táctil. Las yemas de sus dedos hormigueaban por la caricia de ese áspero pelo corporal. Y le dejaban con ganas de más. Sintiéndose aventurero, se inclinó para posar sus labios sobre uno de los oscuros pezones. Ni siquiera tuvo que sacar su lengua para notar cómo la eréctil piel se fruncía bajo su boca.

Desde esa perspectiva podía ver cómo otra parte eréctil del cuerpo de su pareja también estaba reaccionando a su manipulación. ¿Podría también besar aquella? ¿Qué había de malo? ¿No lo había hecho ya numerosas veces en esos meses? Eso garantizaba cierta aquiescencia por parte de su pareja. Aunque no estuviera en condiciones de dar su consentimiento…

La moral del asunto no era un tema que quisiera explorar en ese momento, era más interesante ocuparse explorando el cuerpo que por una vez se podía permitir disfrutar sin tener que controlar su entusiasmo.

Así que sin pensarlo más, se rindió al cuerpo que le llamaba con su sensualidad. Siguió besando desde donde estaba, obedeciendo al camino que le indicaba a bajar, bajar, bajar por aquel cálido torso, pasando por los firmes y deliciosos músculos abdominales hasta llegar a su preciado tesoro. A este sí lo había adorado con ganas, ya que usualmente lograba obnubilar tanto a su dueño que lo dejaba gimiendo con los ojos cerrados, incapaz de valorar cuán amaba su cuerpo ese hombre severo que de palabra nunca le piropeaba.

Y es que era un miembro digno de adoración. Grueso, venoso, como a él le gustaban. No tan largo como el suyo, pero eso era algo de esperar, dada la limitada altura de su cuerpo en general. Ahora descansaba sobre un delicioso nido oscuro, aunque usualmente le tenía ya tan excitado cuando se disponía a hacerle una felación, que aunque estuviera tumbado, como era el caso, su pene se elevaba negando con su excitación las leyes más básicas de la gravedad. Snape disfrutaba particularmente de esa muestra de joven virilidad, puesto que para él era toda una prueba de lo mucho que le excitaba con sus manos y boca.

Se dispuso entonces a llevarle al estado de máxima erección que deseaba, algo menos era inaceptable. No tocó su pene con la boca hasta que no lo había conseguido. No que le costara demasiado. Sus manos conocían bien los puntos que debía apretar, y la presión con que hacerlo. Una vez totalmente rígido lo dejó que se aguantara por sí solo, desafiando a la física como si hubiera sido hechizado con un _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Entonces sí se permitió degustarle a placer. Puesto que en ese momento Harry no estaba consciente para disfrutar de sus atenciones, por una vez Severus siguió solos su gusto y capricho. En lugar de proporcionarle a su amante la lenta y profunda felación que sabía que le complacía, succionó y chupó sin orden ni ritmo; ahora su glande, luego el tronco… hasta se permitió una concienzuda lamida de sus testículos, cosa que él gozaba profundamente y Harry no parecía disfrutar tanto.

Tenerle inmóvil, expuesto para él, le hizo excitarse tanto como si fuera él el que estuviera recibiendo una de las magníficas mamadas que su pareja le solía dedicar. La situación en sí le calentó tanto, que cuando notó que la erección en su boca se movía y tensaba, no desaprovechó su humor obsceno y, sin dejar de masturbarle con una mano, se apartó un poco para recibir en su rostro la corrida que notaba estaba a punto de expulsar la polla de su amante.

La experiencia fue tan arrebatadora, que apenas le dio tiempo a levantarse la camisa de dormir y sacudirse un par de veces sobre la entrepierna de Harry. Allí quedó, brillante la prueba de lo mucho que había disfrutado de su “travesura”.

Una vez limpios y pulcros los dos, se aprovechó una última vez del estado de su pareja. Le besó los inertes labios y se acurrucó contra él, justo como le gustaba hacer a Harry.

A pesar de todo, ese viernes no había ido del todo mal.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
—Es una ocasión especial, así que no te acostumbres —le dijo Severus a Harry la mañana siguiente, cuando le trajo a la cama una bandeja con el desayuno.

El joven auror sonrió, sin decir palabra. Le podría haber dicho que sabía que por dentro no era tan huraño como le quería hacer pensar. Le podría haber dicho que sabía que sentía mucho más de lo que siempre le dejaba ver.

Le podría haber dicho que el idiota del medimago no solo había estropeado el hechizo, si no que había olvidado comentarle a su pareja que aunque había fallado el _petrificus totalus_ , había estado consciente toda la noche.

Le podría haber dicho que había disfrutado de todo lo que le había hecho, y que si quería experimentar con su cuerpo, él no tenía ningún problema.

Pero se calló, porque conocía a Severus y sabía que la vergüenza y el orgullo le harían retraerse aún más, y él llevaba meses intentando quitar sus capas una a una.

Así que simplemente sonrió e insistió en que desayunaran juntos.

E intentó disimular cuando ver las comisuras de Severus manchadas de dulce de leche le causó una súbita erección.

**FIN**


End file.
